


Восстать из пепла

by Lorelei27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei27/pseuds/Lorelei27
Summary: Жизнь - это не всегда сказка, даже если живёшь в мире волшебства. К своим пятнадцати годам дочь Гарри Поттера познала несколько простых истин. Первая: не всем везёт родиться в счастливой семье. Вторая: не всем дано прожить долгую счастливую жизнь в любви, спокойствии и мире. И третья: какое же это, наверное, несчастье - быть совершенно нормальным в этом напрочь свихнувшемся мире! Я абсолютно уверена, что эта история не похожа ни на одну другую.





	Восстать из пепла

 Огоньки свечей тускло мерцали в полутьме, освещая амфитеатр каменных ступеней, ведущих к Арке смерти; невидимый человеческому глазу ветер лениво поигрывал дырявой тканью занавеси, скрывавшей от всех то, что должно остаться скрытым. Тайну Арки смерти познали только те, кто познал смерть.

Разумные люди к этому изваянию старались не приближаться; Арка Смерти издревле пользовалась не самой завидной репутацией. Дурная слава ползла о ней пауком еще со времен Салазара Слизерина, с годами вплетая все новые и новые паутинки слухов. Теперь уже точно неизвестно, кто стал первой жертвой смертоносной Арки, но случай тысячелетней давности все-таки принято считать началом ее мрачной истории. Много веков назад, когда это таинственное изваяние даже не получило названия, оно находилось в Бернамском лесу, недалеко от магловского поселения. Но как, откуда, по каким обстоятельствам Арка там появилась — никто не знал толком. Маглы, проезжавшие в этом лесу и мельком видевшие ее, с догматичностью утверждали, что это дело рук кельтских племен. Но однажды слух о таинственном сооружении дошел до живущего в поселении одинокого мага, и тот, созвав знакомых волшебников со всех краёв королевства, отправился на его поиски. Два дня и две ночи брели они по лесу, имея при себе лишь палочки да карту, что спехом нарисовали соседские маглы, пока наконец не обнаружили то, что искали. Пока остальные стояли в стороне, один маг бесстрашно подошел к Арке и протянул руку к занавеси, а в следующий миг его поглотила бесцветная пустота за ней. Мага не могли найти, сколько не пытались — сгинул и все тут. Радость успеха сменилась ужасом, когда остальные поняли, что назад их друг больше не вернётся. К сожалению, это был не последний случай погребения Аркой заживо, и тут-то она получила свое название — Арка Смерти.

Вскоре ее перенесли в Министерство Магии, в строго охраняемый Отдел Тайн. Туда не пускали посторонних — все предметы, что хранились там, таили в себе большую опасность, хотя на первый взгляд могли казаться маленькими и безобидными. Часы с цепочкой — любимая забава путешественников во времени, которые, поплутав в прошлом или будущем, нередко не могли вернуться в настоящее; или зеркала, прятавшие в себе обезумевшие души мертвецов, не сумевших найти покой.

Трещины на Арке, напоминавшие ответвления чёрных вен, внезапно зарябили ярким светом.

Занавеска, развевающаяся как флаг, безвольно повисла. Раздались голоса: зловещий шепот, приглушенные крики, громоподобные вопли отчаяния, словно умолявшие о чем-то — все это сливалось в единую разнокалиберную какофонию звуков. Арка, будто под тяжестью этого, начала дрожать. Через пару секунд раздался едва слышный хлопок, а за ним — эхо зловещего голоса, и из прозрачной глубины Арки Смерти с силой вылетело тело. Казалось, будто сама Арка просто взяла и выплюнула его.

Лежащий лицом вниз человек не шевелился; его длинные чёрные волосы разметались по пыльным ступеням. Вдруг он поднял голову (бледное лицо было в крови) и медленно огляделся. Первая мысль, отразившаяся в тёмно-синих глазах — что он не хочет, что не должен возвращаться сюда и лучше уж вернуться обратно.

Совершенно измученный, мужчина, тяжело дыша, перевернулся на спину и уснул.

Спустя восемь часов его обнаружил один из Невыразмцев. Сириус Блэк был жив.

 

* * *  
— Мистер Поттер, прошу вас... — молодая девушка в лимонном халате бежала вслед за растрёпанным мужчиной.

Тот не ответил, а только прибавил шагу.

— Мистер Поттер! — рассерженно взвизгнула она.

Он резко остановился напротив двери с надписью "Пэйлис Верджини" и дернул за ручку с такой силой, что та отвалилась.

— Да что же это! — возмутилась целительница, блеснув глазами. — Мистер Поттер, послушайте!.. Придите в себя! Вашему крёстному сейчас не до криков!

Она вытащила из кармана волшебную палочку и направила ее на дверь:

— Репаро!

Дверная ручка взлетела и прикрепилась к своему законному месту.

— Сириус! — закричал Гарри, гневно затарабанив в дверь. — Сириус! Я вытащу тебя отсюда, слышишь?

— Даже не думайте, — отрезал внезапно появившийся мужчина, тоже в лимонном халате, — он без сознания.

— Сириус! — упёрся Гарри, не слушая никого.

— Я говорила, не помогает, — неохотно буркнула девушка.

— Будьте увереннее в себе, дорогая, иначе не сможете контролировать подобные ситуации в больнице, когда подниметесь в должности, — он покачал головой, повернулся к Гарри и смерил его неодобрительным взглядом: — Мистер Поттер, возьмите себя в руки! Постыдились бы, ведете себя как мальчишка! В конце концов, это больница, а не поле для квиддича!

Из палат повылезали любопытные пациенты: у кого рожки из затылка выглядывали, у кого лицо в разноцветных пятнах, у кого шипы вдоль шеи. Но всё это было далеко не так интересно, как появление в столь скучном и обыденном месте Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Сара, загоните их обратно, — он силком потащил Гарри подальше от посторонних глаз и ушей. — Ох, зря мы послали вам сову в такой час... Мы можем потратить время с большей пользой, чем это представление. Нам с вами есть что обсудить. Идёмте.

Гарри покосился на дверь, затем отправил взгляд целителю. Через несколько секунд раздумий он нехотя поплелся за ним, часто оглядываясь назад.

 

* * *  
Целитель Моран огляделся по сторонам и произнес так, чтобы слышал только Гарри:

— Ваша навязчивость не имеет границ. Вы приходите в больницу вот уже несколько месяцев подряд!

— Сэр, — так же тихо начал Гарри, — вам известна цель каждого моего визита: я лишь хочу убедиться, что Сириус в порядке.

— И я каждый раз уверяю вас, что его самочувствие удовлетворительное, и каких-либо изменений в ближайшее время я не предвижу, — ответил целитель, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение.

— И что убедило вас в этом? — с вызовом спросил Гарри. — Какое-то дурацкое обследование?

— Я бы попросил вас умерить свой пыл! — оскорбился Моран, его глаза блеснули за стеклами очков. — Вы говорите так, будто обследование — это величайшая глупость! Вы хоть представляете, сколько людей благодаря этим самым физикальным обследованиям были спасены?

— Простите... — Гарри смягчился. — Я удивился, только и всего. Просто обследования — это больше по магловской части, и волшебники их большинстве случаев не используют.

— У нас, если вы не успели заметить, не большинство случаев. Или вы каждый день встречаетесь с людьми, которые — невероятно! — выпрыгивают из Арки Смерти?

 

* * *  
Гарри Поттер нервно вышагивал по коридору; он то с силой сжимал руки в кулаки, то разжимал, не чувствуя, как ногти впивались в ладони. Круговорот мыслей и чувств отталкивал болевые ощущения на задний план, заглушал их даже лучше пары стаканов алкоголя. Робкие взгляды пациентов, выглядывающих из-за дверей, подобные шороху шепотки — всё это не имело значения. Всё, что казалось важным, потеряло ценность в этот момент.

Мужчина даже не обратил внимание, что вместо пальто он, собираясь второпях, накинул домашний халат. Халат своей жены.

Гарри взглянул на часы: без пяти шесть. Два часа назад он примчался в больницу и до сих пор не получил от целителя ни одной весточки.

Два часа назад в окно спальни Поттеров постучала настырная сова (не угомонилась до тех пор, пока Гарри не взял из ее лап письмо). Мужчина пробежался по письму раз десять, прежде чем осознать его содержимое.

"Блэк очнулся. Б. Моран".

Когда он прибыл, главная целительница лично попросила его подождать: Моран созвал общий консилиум, чтобы задать Сириусу несколько вопросов. Но несколько — понятие растяжимое. Гарри представлял, о чём крёстного спрашивали. Конечно, об Арке. О чём ещё спрашивать человека, который провёл в ней последние тридцать лет?

Тридцать лет… или около того. Их с Гарри разделяла четверть века. Гарри, которого Сириус помнил, остался в далёком девяносто шестом — растрёпанный хилый мальчишка, вечно тянущий за собой неприятности и которого все рвались защищать… В мужчине, которого увидит перед собой Сириус совсем скоро — хотелось бы верить, что скоро — узнает ли он своего крестника?

Вдруг из-за двери, ведущей на лестницу, послышались голоса. Гарри, сновавший туда-сюда, словно волчок, наконец остановился и прислушался.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — заботливо спросил женский голос.

— Не жалуюсь.

Лицо Гарри застыло.

— Вы лежали у нас целых восемь месяцев без сознания! — поведал другой женский голос. — И все это время к вам захаживал знаете кто?..

— И кто же?

— Знаменитый Гарри Поттер!

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, вошли трое человек. Две девушки в лимонных халатах держали под руки худого черноволосого мужчину в лимонном же свободном одеянии; у мужчины был очень уставший вид, казалось, секунда — и он рухнет на пол. В своей беспомощности он напоминал либо древнего старика либо ребенка, но ни к тому ни к другому его нельзя было отнести.

Сириус.

Гарри уставился на Сириуса. Сириус уставился на него.

— Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — повторил он и весело улыбнулся.

Его лицо помолодело лет на десять, и Гарри узнал человека, которого ему не раз приходилось видеть на фотографиях в старом альбоме.

— Просто невероятно! — совершенно счастливый кричал Гарри, по-братски обнимая крестного. — Я так рад, Сириус! Так рад!

— Мой позвоночник это заметил, — весело сказал Блэк. Теперь с его лица не сходила улыбка.

— Я знал! Я с самого начала знал, что ты вернешься! Хотя за последние годы уже перестал надеяться!

— А я, наоборот, до последнего не был в этом уверен, — его лицо помрачнело. — Сколько лет прошло?

— Двадцать шесть, — подумав, ответил крестник.

Он заметил перемену в его лице и поспешил свернуть неприятную тему.

— Когда тебя выпишут, будешь жить у нас. С моей семьёй, — бодро сказал он. — Я познакомлю тебя со всеми…

Сириус криво усмехнулся.

— Я уже знаком с твоей семьёй. Точнее, с большей её частью. С оболтусом Джеймсом-младшим, Альбусом-черт-бы-его-побрал-Нюниусом, то есть, Северусом… Они что, правда ни о чем тебе не рассказали?

— Рассказали о чём? Откуда ты… откуда тебе?!.. 

Никто не рассказал ему, что случилось прошлым летом. Теперь самое время это выяснить.

**Author's Note:**

> У этого фанфика есть предыстория на другом сайте. Если пожелаете, могу поделиться ссылкой.


End file.
